Happy Returns
by KnightedRogue
Summary: Han Solo does not like the way the historians view Echo Base. No, not at all. [[Challenge Fic Repost from HanLeiaFanficWriters Blog from March 2019]]


_Author's Note: Expanded Universe timeline and canon. Challenge fic for the Han Leia Fanfic Writers Blog, originally published on the blog March 2019._

* * *

"Happy Returns" by Knightedrogue

* * *

Decades of peace had sure made a difference in this place.

The biggest change was the heat. It bloomed inside walls of ice and snow like a damned miracle, perfectly designed for optimum comfort, ready in all its ironic bluster. Warmth like a sauna; warmth like a good morning wrapped in bed-sheets and smooth skin. It was warm enough to make a guy question his eyes, question the clear evidence of winter weather right in front of him. There was ice and there was snow and wasn't there wampas roaming around out there somewhere? But the air wasn't frigid and so everything was fine_._

_What. The. Hell._

Astounding, the way the heat filled him with a false sense of security, like Hoth wasn't the ass-end of the galaxy, like it wasn't strung over with old tension and bitter remorse and the bodies of Imperials and Rebels alike. No, the heat was new and kind: inviting, almost.

And to Han Solo—war hero, New Republic general on reserve, husband to the Chief of State and father of three—it felt like a prank. _Heat? Here? _Years after it would have been needed? When it could have done some good for people?

What he would have given to feel this heat the night he'd packed the galaxy's future Jedi Master into a tauntaun corpse while he dream-talked about his dead mentor and a guy named Yoda.

Han hated Hoth: hated the cold, hated the memories it held. Other Alliance bases hadn't been as bad as this one, with its deceptive, pretty white and the weary camaraderie of the crews. By the time they'd gotten to Hoth the group that would someday become New Republic Starfleet Command had been immune to existential crises. They knew they were going to die, that no one could save them, that the cause they would die for was small, and grassroots, and underfunded. Deep nihilism bled through the ranks and it left a cheerfulness that itched at Han like a bad rash. In his experience, naivete and world-weariness didn't go hand-in-hand and the dichotomy of it had bothered him.

He'd seen it firsthand in Luke, and Wedge, and Hobbie. Even Janson. _Even Leia. _Hoth had drained the hope from the Alliance's staunchest defenders. Back then Han had felt like the only one who could see the symptoms, since he was not yet a committed part of it.

It felt like cheating death to come back here. Like they were all taking the bait, like the happiness and freedom they'd found in the intervening years might disappear just by setting foot on this damned planet. Superstitious? Sure. But that didn't mean he couldn't feel the fear anyway. If he'd learned anything from Hoth it was to hold onto hope for something better when it looked bleakest.

Han swept mean, calculating eyes around the bustling hanger, lording over the chaos on the same boarding ramp he'd stomped down many times on this infernal planet. He wore a formal winter coat he'd bought, oh, _ages ago, _during their first family trip to Corellia.

The hanger around him looked the same as it had decades ago: big and ugly. The bare ribs of the structure jutted out too far and left the whole structure feeling weirdly organic without any of the benefits of organic material. More ships filled the hanger than twenty years before: fancier ships, too. Han spotted Borsk Fey'lya's favorite plaything in the corner, a 529 Headhunter that looked like it'd been spit-polished to within an inch of its life. He caught sight of a Chitron Class Double-Z fighter in the far corner and wondered which diplomat had gotten their grubby mitts on something as brand spanking new as that beauty. Crew bustled around the ships as they had before but without the cold-weather gear.

And it was _warm. _So warm that Han itched at the collar of his proper dress shirt before removing the winter outerwear altogether. Jacketless now, he still couldn't escape the heat. _Someone shoulda warned us, _Han thought as he heard footsteps at the top of the ramp behind him.

"Dad, I thought you said it was going to be cold."

Han turned to watch his daughter as she walked toward him. She was dolled up, looking just like her mother, all shrewd brown eyes and thick hair tied up into Jaina's version of an up-do. Her long-sleeved dress covered her shoes but he could tell she wore heels; the top of her head reached his nose and no Organa-Solo woman was that tall, even at full maturity.

And he had to admit that Jaina looked pretty damn mature tonight.

She wore black, covered, but somehow those neat lines made her look dark, mysterious. Sixteen year old Jaina had been wearing cosmetics for a year now but her eyes were deep tonight, like the farthest reaches of the universe and fathomless. She was more at home in the inner hull of her X-wing—his child, _always_—but she looked like a million credits tonight. Han had a quick moment of gut-wrenching, rabid fear that his baby girl could get hurt looking like this.

The good news was that Jaina sure as hell could take care of herself, lightsaber at the ready.

"It's fucking _sweltering_," his daughter added and the spell of fatherhood broke.

"Watch that mouth of yours," he growled but smiled to himself as he turned to reassess the hangar. "Your mother will kill me if she hears you talk like that."

"Talk like what?"

"Like _me," _he answered.

Jaina smiled but left it alone. "Why is it hot in here? You always said Hoth was _cold._"

"They must've solved the environmental problem. They were stuck on it when the Imps showed up."

Jaina stepped next to him on the ramp, crossed her arms over her chest. "No kidding. How do you think they did it?"

Han shrugged. "Dunno. Maybe applied a heat shield? Something from avonatics?"

"You'd still have the melting problem, though," she said. "This place is spick-and-span. Not a drop of moisture in sight."

"It's spick-and-span because _fancy _people are here this week. People like you, looking like a Zyonier hooker. Your mother know you're wearing that?"

Jaina raised her eyebrows. "Watch that mouth of yours," she repeated his words back to him with a small grin, then added, "And of course she knows. She helped me buy it."

With that, she turned around and climbed up the ramp, leaving Han shaking his head.

_Damn it, Leia, _he thought.

* * *

The boys hid their discomfort about as well as Han tried to hide his, though looking at them now he thought they all probably failed miserably. Without any forewarning about Echo Base's new and improved heating, the Organa-Solo clan was clad in winter formalwear: an ongoing comment made to him over the course of several relatively polite conversations he'd had while awaiting Leia's entrance.

"You seem quite warm, General Solo. Are you unwell?"

"That dress shirt must have three thermal layers beneath it!"

"Why are you dressed like you are _outside, _Sir?"

Han had dismissed the comments, used to the polite swordsmanship expected of him at events like this one. Toeing the line between being a respected veteran of a great war and being his unique brand of unpredictable, he spent time with guests he knew he could charm easiest and left the harder marks to Jacen: Jacen, who had more political chops in his big toe than his siblings or father had in their entire bodies. Jaina was somewhere over by the main banquet hall and Han had no idea what she was doing there other than to maybe smile her way into a light alcoholic drink despite her father's practiced eye. Anakin, fourteen and the most impressed with Echo Base, was grilling two historians charged with renovating the base on the finer points of artistic license. Han had left his youngest child to the conversation and found a relatively secluded post with his back to the long stream of guests entering from the North Corridor.

He didn't find these events restful but their necessity had made him a pro at realizing when his patience was wearing thin. He knew when to take a break from people.

"I see you didn't get the _we have heat now _memo, either," said a voice from Han's right.

He turned to see the first genuine friend he had found at the dinner so far. Wedge Antilles' young, sharp face had filled out with the years, giving him a perpetually laughing visage. His hazel eyes twinkled in the bright light of the mess-hall-turned-ballroom. Wedge always reminded Han of the old tales of meddling spirits in Coronet City he'd heard as a kid, the ghosts out for a ruse and a gamble, the ones that did harm and good in equal measure through no fault of their own. Smart and wiley, Wedge was the Corellian brother Han had never had, and they shared a journey into respect and admiration in public life, though Han's association with a certain princess had rocketed him to a fuller fame than his countryman.

The shorter man was in full SFC cold-weather dress uniform, white and bulky and confined in all the worst places: collar, cuffs and crotch. Han winced, knowing the feeling well. As a reserve officer, Han wasn't required to wear the dress whites any longer. When asked he'd loudly proclaimed he was in no way going to wear the torture uniform and that there was no way Leia could make him despite how much she seemed to enjoy the sight. She'd surprised him and had agreed, even said she found civilian-wear more appropriate for their return to Hoth. _You didn't fully commit until Endor, _she'd said. _It might look like you're pulling focus from the veterans who _were _already commissioned. _

He'd escaped dress whites hell on a technicality.

Wedge brought with him two tumblers of Whyren's Reserve, offering one to Han. _What a guy, what a pal, _Han thought.

"It feels like a Bimmsaari heat-storm in here," Han said as he took the proffered tumbler and a handshake. "You're a lifesaver, Wedge."

"I bet you say that to all the girls," Wedge quipped.

"Only one," Han said with a quick smile. "Where's Iella?"

Wedge rolled his eyes. "Dodonna," he said by way of explanation.

Jan Dodonna was here, clinging to life with all the stubbornness of a bantha, as were the other former members of High Command. The only exception was a rueful Crix Madine, off doing who-knew-what who-knew-where with New Republic Naval Command. For that Han was grateful. He could handle Ackbar's pedantic conversations, Dodonna's insipid ass-kissing. Looked forward to seeing Carlist Rieekan, a regular dinner guest at Han and Leia's penthouse on Coruscant when he was on-planet. But Madine … _ugh._

"Where's Chewie?" Wedge asked.

Han waved a hand. "His cub hit majority today. Big deal for Wookiees. Figured no one here was gonna shoot me so he could take a couple weeks off, you know?"

"You have more faith than I do." Wedge quipped. "Saw the kids wandering around. How the hell are they so big?"

"Tell me about it," Han said, side-eyeing Jaina as she crept closer to the bartending droid, looking just like her mother from across the room. His heart squeezed for a moment before he refocused on Wedge. "Syal at home?"

Wedge's daughter, a rambunctious and pernicious seven year old, was a blast to have around, but Han could understand why her parents might want to leave her somewhere more fun than a ridiculous banquet. Force knew Leia and he had learned their lesson early on. Youthful energy did not mix well with diplomats.

"I didn't even want to try," Wedge confided. "She'd be running around pulling tablecloths off the tables."

Han laughed, remembered the pranks his twins had pulled on various ambassadors at state dinners: not quite pranks in that everyone knew _exactly _who had thrown Farshi shrimp into the beautiful cake while it set in the kitchens. Seven year olds had zero subtlety.

Jaina had approached the bartender droid who shook its head, and Han wondered if his kids had actually grown out of the prank phase. He suspected they hadn't. They'd just learned to hide it better.

"And the chief?" Wedge asked after a quick sip of the Whyren's. "Haven't seen her around yet."

"Running late, I guess," Han said.

"You didn't come together?"

Han shrugged. "She's been on Kloctuu the past two weeks, and Bithil the week before that, and Bothawui before _that."_

Not the usual diplomatic trip by any stretch and Han was anxious to see her. His fingers itched to touch her skin, eyes scouted the crowd for big, gorgeous, brown. A month without his wife made him lonely and desperate and feeling like he was missing a leg. And then to be here on Hoth where he'd threatened to leave every spare moment of the day to garner a reaction from the princess …

He just wanted to see her, is all.

Wedge nodded, pulling Han's focus back to the present. "Oh, right. The trade summits. I'd heard something about those. Did it all work out?"

"No idea," Han said. "I can't watch the Holonews anymore without seeing my face and that shit drives me up the wall."

Wedge laughed, a deep, honest laugh. "Spoils of the fame, I guess."

Han hummed, took a sip from his tumbler.

"I tell you, being here makes you think some," Wedge added.

Han nodded. "I was thinking earlier that the heat woulda been nice that night Luke and I got caught in the snowstorm."

"You mean when Luke got lost and you went out after him against direct orders."

Han shrugged again. "Same thing."

Wedge shook his head. "Not the same thing."

Han took another drink, uncomfortable. "Yeah, well. I wouldn't have been in such a rush to leave if the heat had been on around here."

"You still hanging on to that line?" Wedge asked, turning to look at the assembled diplomats, the very clear reminder that they _weren't _here as younger men, fighting for their lives and certain of their own defeat. They were here as victors and happily married men with kids and lives of their own. "You weren't in a rush to leave. I hate to break it to you."

Han turned with him, eyeing the hush of voices as a protocol droid announced the Chief of State of the New Republic into the ballroom.

_Leia. _Han's anxiety, quiet though it had been, simmered and then settled entirely. He couldn't see her in the milling crowd, only heard the hushed reverence, the respect, as his wife entered the room. And that alone reminded him of how far they'd all come, the stark difference between Echo Base then and Echo Base now.

"Don't know what you're talking about," he said to Wedge but his eyes were all on Leia. Always on Leia.

* * *

Han had picked up a few more people once Leia began small-talking her way through the hall. It would take her some time to find him, he was sure, so he tried to be patient and focused on the heroes around him.

General Garm Bel-Iblis had zeroed in on Han the minute he spotted him, the older Corellian a mutual reluctant participant in these kinds of induction ceremonies. Iella Wessiri had rejoined her husband and now stood at Han's right elbow. Wedge had left momentarily to refill the drinks, acting like the military chaperone he'd always been around his squadron, most of whom also found themselves in the chatting circle. Wes Janson and Hobbie Klivian. Carist, _thank god; _Han needed the Alderaanian general to offset the former-Rogues' chronic enthusiasm.

But the best as ever was his brother-in-law.

Luke Skywalker had gotten the heat memo, wore a light-fabric dress shirt and no jacket. Black all the way around, like a Jedi on a night-mission with no extra fabric and the ability to loosen his collar and unclip his cufflinks. Han was envious the minute he spotted the sandy-haired man.

"Who the hell warned you?" Han asked a little too loudly, cheery petulance obvious in his tone.

"Han!" Luke smiled and made his way over to Han's increasingly large circle of reluctant guests. "Read your invitation next time. How's it going?"

The kid—not a kid anymore but Luke could pull that nickname from Han's dead fingers if he wanted—hugged Han with genuine warmth. When his children were training with Luke on Yavin 4, Han saw him a whole lot more than he did when the kids were on Coruscant. Han and Leia regularly visited the jungle moon to see Jacen, Jaina and Anakin; the side benefit was hanging around Luke for a few hours. The kid didn't like Coruscant, said it felt _empty _and _cold. _

It'd been about two months since the kids had been with their uncle and probably as long since the adults had seen each other. Longer than Han liked, for sure. Go figure. When Han had helped found this family he'd wanted them close by. Things felt better when the whole clan was together.

But he couldn't say any of that. "It's _hot,_" Han muttered instead.

Luke laughed, slapped his brother on the back. "Crazy, isn't it? This place looks completely different."

"Weird to be here again," Hobbie said. "Hi there, Boss."

Luke smiled, made the rounds with handshakes all around. "Definitely weird," he agreed. "Did you see the hanger? Someone's got a Double Z."

"That's Falnor," Rieekan chimed in.

"How'd he scam his way in?" Han asked. "Falnor threw in support after Endor, didn't he?"

"Publicity stunt," Bel-Iblis said. "Though to be fair I never set foot on Hoth while you guys were here, either. The committee played fast and loose with who they invited."

"You're tellin' me," Wes said. "Solo's here."

Han raised his eyebrows, all too aware of Janson's tendency for good-natured attacks. "I built this damn base as much as you did, Janson."

"Probably more so," Rieekan said, patient and low from Han's left.

"Oh, sure. You're a big deal, that's fine. But the rest of us were fighting evil. Solo here was chasing skirts."

Han rolled his eyes. Should have known that would be the punchline. Janson never meant any real harm. "It ain't _chasing_ if you get them," he argued with a wolfish grin.

"_Them?" _Janson argued. "You got _one."_

Han smiled broadly. "The one that mattered. And look at that, she's running the whole damn galaxy."

"She sure is," a deep voice said from behind him. "Despite the efforts of you lot."

Han turned, his big dopey smile already in place. Leia looked absolutely stunning tonight, sapphire blue dress high-collared and low-backed, capped sleeves emphasizing her shapely arms. The dress flowed down her body like a stream, hugging close to her waist and hips, flaring out into a wide skirt. Slender and small, graceful and beautiful, she looked every bit the princess she had been, like the princess she hadn't been here on Hoth the first time.

"Hi," he breathed, and reached his fingers for her hips, mindful of their onlookers. "Look at you."

She smiled. "Look at _you. _I see you didn't read the invitation."

"Nope. Why?"

She rolled her eyes playfully at him. "You're impossible."

He grinned, leaned in and brushed a kiss against her cheek. He didn't pull back right away, just kept his lips against her skin for a beat, her breath on his throat the most reassuring thing in the universe. There was much more he'd like to do but time was short and eyes followed Leia like magnets. He'd settle for a brief, conservative welcome and then find a more suitable way to express his admiration later on.

She stepped into his arms, slid her hand along his elbow, fit herself neatly into his side and turned toward his collection of friends. "Well, look at this handsome group," she murmured. "I should have known you'd all hide together."

"Madame Chief-of-State," Wes said with a deep bow. "It is an honor to be here with you."

The effort was so grandiose that the group laughed, the way Janson mimicked the efforts of the political hangers-on of the evening. Falnor and Fey'lya and the rest, all who had never set foot on this garbage-heap of a base back when it had mattered.

"Milady," Wedge said.

Hobbie chimed in, too. "Your Highness."

"The boss of our boss of our boss," Janson finished in a Rogue trifecta of teasing.

"Wes, I once pinned you in combat drills in this very room within eight seconds," Leia said. "_Don't _pretend to stand on ceremony with me."

The group laughed again, and Han remembered the shock on Janson's face on that wonderful day. The image only made him laugh harder. As if he'd needed any more reason to fall in love with the woman at his side.

Luke swept in to kiss his twin sister on the cheek. "The highlight of Echo Base," he said as he stepped back. "We didn't let him live it down for weeks."

"_He _didn't let me live it down," Wes pointed to Han.

"Because it was fuckin' hilarious," Han said, wrapping his arm around Leia's back again. "You'd turn all red with your mouth open and—yeah, like that."

Janson's face had developed a distinct blush. The sight made Han laugh harder.

"Princess," Carlist murmured and leaned in for his own welcoming hug. "It's good to see you well."

"Carlist, you must make it to Imperial City more often," she responded. "It's been months."

"I suspect you've been busy enough without me there to distract you. How did the trade summits go?"

Leia settled back into Han's side with a slight huff. "Like all trade summits go: compromise, grovel, a few yelling matches and then back to square one."

"There aren't enough credits in the galaxy to tempt me into politics again," Bel-Iblis murmured into his drink.

"Trust me, I've felt that way quite a bit the past few weeks. Coming back here has been the highlight of my schedule, if you can believe it."

Hobbie barked a laugh. "That's pretty depressing, Chief."

"I know," she said, running a hand over Han's back. _Back to you, _the gesture said to him and he squeezed her hip in response. His brain spiraled into deeper, more private thoughts; he had a sneaking suspicion hers did, too, because Luke stiffened and made a pained face.

"You can stop that now," Luke said. "Both of you. Please."

The group turned confused looks to him, sensing there was more to their former commander's comments than what they heard. Bel-Iblis and Rieekan turned away for a side conversation, oblivious to the exchange, and for that Han was grateful.

Because he knew _exactly _what was coming.

"Stop what?" Wedge asked.

Luke waved a hand in Han and Leia's direction. "Those two," he said, gently teasing and moving the conversation into areas Han was not interested in pursuing in public.

Janson looked at Han and Leia, and then back to Luke. "Is this a Jedi thing?"

"Yeah," Han said, hoping to drop the topic. "And a twin thing. Don't listen to him."

This had happened before, something that didn't broker shame or embarrassment for them in the confines of the family. But outside of the Jedi lineage he'd married into, the idea that Luke could sometimes sense when Han and Leia were particularly … _amorous … _was disturbing and not something he or Leia wanted spread to the general public.

"Yeah, okay," Iella said with a skeptical look toward Luke. Trust the intel agent to catch more to what was not said than what was said. "Isn't that strange to you guys?"

They turned to look at her, the beautiful woman on Wedge's arm.

She smiled but her eyes swept around the small group. The old Rogues, the galaxy's only Jedi Master and the Organa-Solos, whose great success in life had been planted squarely here, in this godforsaken planet in this hellish base.

"Isn't it strange to think that the people you knew then became _these _people?" she continued, pointing first to Luke, then in a running path between Luke and Leia, and finishing with another running path between Han and Leia. "_You're _a Jedi Master_, _for goodness' sake. You two are twins, separated at birth. And you two got married and your daughter has been drinking a Tonrian Sunrise for the past ten minutes."

Han jerked his head to look at Jaina at the bar, catching her with a slim glass in her hands.

_Gotcha, _he mouthed. Jaina scowled and set the glass down on the nearest attendant droid platter.

"Isn't that _strange _to you?" Iella finished. "That so much came from so little?"

* * *

By now the Organa-Solo kids were used to sitting at the head table during state dinners. The seating order was ingrained, from left to right, always: Jacen, Anakin, Leia, Han, Jaina. A tried-and-true tactic to create the littlest disruption possible. Jacen sat on the end because he could fake interest in their guests the best of his siblings or father: Anakin next to him because Jacen's diplomacy evaporated if he sat next to his twin. Han next to Jaina to keep an eye on her antics. Leia square in the middle, the centerpiece to the inevitable holo.

The best part was that Han and Leia always sat together. Han had a nasty habit of whispering outrageous, ribald things into her ear under the guise of polite affection. The seating arrangement was a great compromise on everyone's part.

Leia hadn't sat down yet, was finishing a commemorative speech at the podium to the right of the head table where he and his children sat. The crowd was rapt, listening to the Chief of State's beautiful alto as she praised those lost in the battle that had brought about Echo Base's eventual capture.

"I didn't even drink that much of it, Dad," Jaina whispered from his left.

Han snorted a laugh. "Doesn't matter. You still broke the rules."

Her eyes were on her mother but she spared a glance to him, adolescent righteousness quick in the set of her lips.

"The rule is to follow basic New Republic Charter law. Section 5 clearly says that we should follow the customs of local law while working in a diplomatic role."

"Did you search for that information ahead of time knowing you would be caught?"

Jaina continued heedless of his response. "And since there is precedent for underaged drinking on Echo Base—"

"There's _what?" _he interrupted.

Jaina's eyes flicked back to her mother. "Come on, Dad. Uncle Chewie told us about Uncle Luke's majority party."

"_Majority," _he emphasized. "Means you're legal to drink Tonrian Sunrises_._"

"Yeah, but you didn't know Mom had reached majority then and Uncle Chewie says—"

"Tell you what, kid," Han said, voice low with just a hint of threat beneath it. "Stop talking now and I'll put in a good word with your mother when I tell her about this later tonight."

_That _made his daughter settle down real quick, the obvious sign that she wasn't going to fight him on it anymore.

Han hid his smile. _Teenagers. _Pressing their luck all the time, without regard to logic or reason.

"So it is with deep respect that we open this historical site to the public. Access to education about the past is of dire importance. The horrors of the Rebellion should serve as a great reminder of the cost of war. Beings perished here so that we could enjoy the freedom of a true republic. Let this site be a beacon, a torch, for the next generation to know the price of stability and peace."

Polite applause, a slight nod to her audience, and Leia was sitting in the chair on Han's right with a quick rush of her dress. _Finally._

"Nice one," he murmured to her. "Short."

Leia smiled at him. "I gave the speechwriters the day off after the summits. They always add about five minutes to the speeches."

"Sounded good to me."

"Anything short sounds good to you," she replied, lifting a glass of water to her lips.

Han turned to look at the audience, the powerful beings tucking into their expensive meals, choosing correct cutlery on instinct. It was an odd sight. He very distinctly remembered the week in which a blockade on Premmine had halted delivery of their emergency rations when Echo Base had been the last refuge for a struggling Alliance. He remembered the sad energy of the mess hall—this very same room, without the silver candelabras and the white linen tablecloths—and the gauntness of the familiar faces he saw in the crowd. Luke, whose eyes were dulled by hunger. Wes and Wedge quieter than usual. Carlist Rieekan with sunken eyes and grim lips.

Han could picture them so clearly as they were, as they had been at their worst. He held that memory close, not because he liked to see his friends in that state but because it was important to remember that war had not looked like _this_. The walls were still that terrible white but now it was warm. The tables were still short, rectangular durasteel, utilitarian and sharp, but now they held exotic food, roasted meat and a colorful assortment of root vegetables from all around the galaxy. And the vast majority of people who sat here now would imagine that _this _was how the war had looked.

Leia caught his eye again. "I urged them not to do a banquet. It feels—"

"Shady as fuck?" he muttered with a raised eyebrow.

Leia pressed her lips together to suppress her quick smile at his irreverence. "I was going to say _gauche _but yours works well enough."

He nodded his thanks to a serving droid as it placed his plate before him. It smelled delicious if a little too mild for his tastes. He lifted his utensil to his mouth, chewed and swallowed before saying, "I like my words better."

Leia began to eat her own food, eyeing the crowd before them. She paused with her utensil held close to the plate, looking between her meal and the assembly. "I do, too," she finally replied.

* * *

"Are you _certain, _Ma'am?" the historian asked. "The bunk rooms are beautifully recreated, offer the finest insight into the Rebel Experience. That was, after all, the mission—"

Han and Leia stood at the ramp to the _Falcon. _He itched to get into more casual clothing, to get out of public. The posturing was getting to him; it was time to get out of sight.

He'd hated Echo Base when it had been a functional military outpost. Now it was almost unbearable.

"No, thank you, Frissone. I'm sure the amenities are lovely. But I well know the bunkrooms and would much prefer the comfort of the _Millennium Falcon."_

Han tried to hide his smirk. Leia and he had discussed this invitation before she'd left for her trade summits and she'd been absolutely firm in her position. Leia Organa-Solo would not spend another night in a Hoth bunkroom if she had anything to say about it.

It was always fun to watch her argue with someone else. It was especially delicious now, standing on the ramp of a ship in which she'd fought with _him _often enough on this damn planet.

"If you insist, Ma'am," Frissone said, disappointed. "Good evening."

Han tossed him a quick smile and led his wife up to the _Falcon_'s hatch, a hand on her lower back, the train of her dress whispering behind them.

Once the hatch shut, she turned to him with sharp eyes and a grimace on her lips. "Are you sure the kids will be okay in the bunkrooms?" she murmured. "Maybe they should stay here with us?"

Han was halfway out of his dress shirt already, tossing it angrily to the deck as if the shirt itself had wronged him. "Leia. No."

"Who knows what they could do if they got it in their minds to, I don't know, hotwire the speaker system? Retrofit a Two-One-Bee? Try and restart an ion cannon or two?"

He laughed. "Wouldn't put it past them to try," he admitted. "But Luke's there. He'll know if they're up to something."

Leia nodded. "I suppose."

"And I'll give you odds that the old Rogues will keep them plenty entertained," he added. "And I never went anywhere near those bunkrooms the first time we were here. Why the hell would I go anywhere near them now?"

"To provide feedback to the historical teams—"

"Yeah, no, sweetheart," he interrupted, and tore off another thermal layer. "Sorry."

The whole evening had left a bad taste in his mouth. Not the _people, _no. He loved seeing Luke and the rest of the Rogues. It was nice to see Garm and Carlist and even Ackbar. He loved having his kids there to see for themselves what Hoth looked like.

But this wasn't really Hoth.

This was a sliver of the truth. This was historical re-imagining to make difficult times a little more palatable for the public. He didn't want to see the bunkrooms because he didn't want to see what the historians had made of the bulky, subpar sleeping bags or the grimy sonic showers. He didn't want to see the suffering of the bravest people he knew get short-shifted in favor of the delicate sensibilities of people like his own children, who'd never gone without a good meal and a hot shower. He was enormously proud of that fact, don't get him wrong. Leia and he had worked hard for their children's stability. But he also didn't want to see it happening before his eyes.

The second thermal shirt joined its twin on the deck and he glanced at Leia. He wondered if she was as bothered by this as he was.

"Do you … _like _what they've done here?" he asked, unsure.

Leia was different than him in a lot of ways, despite their happy marriage. She had been privileged as a child, like Jacen, Jaina and Anakin, and sometimes she surprised him with her takes of difficult situations. Maybe she understood something about this …. this _regression._ Retrograde. This re-do of history.

He should have known better. "I hate it," she answered. "It feels disrespectful."

He nodded. "Yeah."

"The committee insisted that certain amenities be included. The way we lived here on Hoth wasn't exactly hygienic or, uh, _legal, _strictly speaking. They had to make some adjustments."

Han exhaled and fought against the last thermal shirt he wore, sweat-soaked and disgusting. "Hygienic. Ha. Do you remember that time the sonic system went down?"

Leia wrinkled her nose. "_Now _I do."

"I remember the Rogues trying to heat water for showers in a bonfire in the hanger. The fire kept getting blown out by the wind."

He tossed the last shirt to the deck, freshly free from the weight of all that clothing.

"Thank the Force for my water shower," he added, casting a mischievous eye to his wife.

Gorgeous in the low light of the _Falcon_'s ring corridor, Leia leaned against the bulkhead with one foot peeking out from beneath the whisper-soft folds of her dress. She looked so at home there that his breath caught. The striking difference between the young—_ridiculously young_—warrior she'd been twenty years ago and the confident, stunning powerhouse she was now.

If he had imagined Leia Organa looking like this twenty years ago, he would have fallen to his knees in awe.

He was being obvious, he knew, because she smirked and crossed her arms over her chest. "Your water shower?" she asked with a playful wink.

"What?" he asked, lost.

She cocked her head to the side. The light panels caught her earrings—a re-creation of Breha Organa's coronation jewelry that he'd had made for her the day she'd been elected to her second term—and the light refracted into a million prisms. He took it all in with an awed expression, happy to be a little confounded by this woman.

Leia's smile grew a little haughty, a sliver of her former attitude the last time they'd been on this planet.

"Is this a ruse to entice me into your bunk, Captain?"

Han's brain struggled to keep up. "Yeah?" he said, confused. "Because that's where we sleep?"

And also he'd really, _really _like to get his hands under that dress. She had to be uncomfortable. That, and she always found ways to surprise him when she'd been away on diplomatic trips. He fell into imagination, picturing silks and lace and the way Leia's breasts looked in black. He liked black on her. A lot.

He couldn't _wait. _

"I have no idea what you're talking about, _Captain," _she said.

He blinked. _Captain …. _Hells, she hadn't called him _captain _in years. When she was baiting him these days, she called him _general. _The higher rank, the bigger achievement to the eyes of the galaxy, though he'd never found it as comfortable as the _captain. _Even on Hoth, she'd only used _captain _when she'd wanted to get a rise out of him—

Oh.

_Captain, being held by you isn't quite enough to get me excited._

Oh.

"That right?" he mumbled, catching on. "No idea?"

She shook her head and Han was overwhelmed by the idea of angry, righteous Leia Organa in his ship, on _this planet, _for the first time, all indignation and pride. The years slipped away and there she was, the princess he adored but flatly refused to love. The only person who could push him to his breaking point and leave him desperate for more. He'd loved her for decades now, had forged a life with her: kids, careers, a future_. _Was head-over-heels for her. Would do anything for her. Regularly dress up because she asked, because it was important to her. Would attend stupid, depressing commemoration ceremonies for her, knowing she would fly home with him on his ship because he felt safest with her here. That she'd rearrange her schedule if he fell sick to care for him, would delegate trivial responsibilities if he asked, the same way he would for her.

And somehow she could flip a switch and turn back into the fathomless Princess of Alderaan.

"It's awful cold out there," he said, nodding to the hatch. "Want a drink to warm up?"

He thought about the way the historians had glamorized the base, how the memories of some could be so quick to forget the horror of this place. He thought about Echo Base _having heat, _what an abysmal failure that was to recognize the sacrifices of the original Alliance. The way the public would flock to this new historical site and imagine, like Fey'lya and Falnor did, that _this _was their history.

Short were the memories of the people who'd waited to be rescued from the Empire.

"Just one," she responded and led him into the galley. "And then I'm leaving."

He grinned to her back, at the beautiful play of her shoulder-blades. "Sure you will," he murmured, and felt his heart pick up its rhythm. At least some things had never changed.

* * *

_The end_


End file.
